The Jesus Letters
by HeWhoEatsHoneyontheMountain
Summary: This is similar to the Screwtape Letters, but from the other way around. Oneshot for now, but if asked for, I may write more. This is my first C.S.Lewis story, so please read and review.


This is based off C.S. Lewis' The Screwtape Letters. I do not own the rights to this story. I don't know why, but I couldn't bring myself to write the name "Jesus" in the end.

If someone dissagrees they are more than welcome to tell me what the believe and why (who knows? maybe there will be slight editing performed). If you enjoy this and take somthing away with you, please tell me. Thank-you.

My dear Child,

I Am writing you concerning true strength, so that you might know how to distinguish it from that which the world will try to give you, as opposed to the kind I have already provided in Myself.

Strength, as you know, is when an individual comes to the point of not needing strength from an outside human source, but instead finds it within himself, the actual source obviously being My Spirit, whom has been provided to you in these end days. I had this strength. Remember when my disciples abandoned me and the world hated me. It was at that time I showed this power to the world, and the true nature of that of which I am. Steven, my saint had it, when he was being stoned, and he, like I myself, rose up his eyes and begged the Father to forgive his persecutors. Paul had this as well, and spoke of it when he said he often went hungry and naked; he showed that I was the true source of his strength, and not any human source. The enemy, however, has tried to pervert this.

Remember, strength is when one realizes they do not need HUMAN strength. This includes your own. Satan has told some part of the truth in telling them upfront that they do not need anyone else to define or tell them how to behave (he has told some the opposite, but I'm focusing on this certain group for now). This is part true. The lie is here though: that they or their possessions are the source of their strength. This removes Me from the equation, and any chance for help. In doing so, they run on confident that they are invincible for a short time, before their limited strength and sight leads to collapse, fail, or fall into another trap he has set to destroy them with.

It is true that what most children of the age consider strength is truly anger. Never buy it. As I have shown you through My word, this is a feeling. In following the stubbornness of their darkened heart, they have chosen a kind of stubbornness dubbed into strength. They are stubborn and refuse to listen to others. They are cruel, but chose another word, such as, "blunt" or "truthful," when in reality, they just called their brother "stupid", "lazy", or "incompetent". Now, there is a time for correction, but only in love and truth. These people have proven themselves fools.

This sort of strength possesses many momentary benefits. You, with many others, enjoy it because of the respect others give you for it. They just assume that you have figured out a great secret in life, or you yourself are so strong, that you can provide yourself with a strength, which is really, as I said, anger and arrogance. In your case, it is this is spurred on by the fear of being proved inferior. Why are you afraid of this? I appeared inferior for a time, but I was soon proven "Lord of Lords, and King of Kings". You, regardless of how you appear, should know, understand, and remember that you are one thing: My child, My son adopted through My shed blood. Understand that while you may find people attracted to you on the Earth because of your pride, no one in Heaven finds it appealing, but as repulsive as a venomous snake. They can see through it as I can. Finally, recall that arrogance is not strength, but a feeling of strength.

A feeling of real strength, as with all such feelings, can prove deadly. I, of course, use feelings; for I created them. When a feeling, however, is what you rely on as opposed to the real thing, the feeling is proved exactly what it is: a feeling. Nothing more, nothing less. Some desire a feeling of holiness over actual holiness, and they are great singers in church, but prove great sinners in the world. Some desire a peaceful feeling, and truly appear it. As soon as the world sticks out its thorns though, the feeling is gone, and they turn from their calm attire into a monster.

This is the same with the strength feeling. It makes one feel as if they are truly strong, until somthing insults them, then, their security is gone, and the only way they can feel better is to increase their pride and cut everyone down everyone around them, in order to make themselves feel greater. This is how anger often shows itself in the fake stregnth. The early church was truly strong, and they both knew and felt it, yet they did not rely on this feeling, but rather, I Myself. As a result, they ran a good race and won an exceedingly great prize.

Some at that time, however, fell for another kind of supposed strength: materialism. Materialism may count as anything, all the way from trusting people, to trusting nations and money, housing, land, or anything they can see with their eyes. Ananias and Sapphira trusted too much in the security that the money gave them, and withheld some of the profits from their land and lied to My Spirit, saying they gave Me everything they had. They withheld and trusted the security Satan wanted them to have, and not on Me, who would have provided for them and much more. They, along with everyone who trusts in objects, found the true nature of this strength.

Finally, as I have said before: not by strength, not by power, but by my Spirit. When I say "strength", I mean the worldly strength one fancies to have in themselves, and when I say "power," I mean the objects, materials, and great positions one can trust in. Many are lost to the grave by trusting not in Me, but stuff. Stuff which did not, does not, and will never belong to them permanently. The only possessions which will ever be kept in the end are the rewards I give. Remember this.

I will see you soon,


End file.
